


stay.

by prompto



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He truly was his love, his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay.

**Author's Note:**

> My general suikoden otp feels are kicking in since I'm replaying suikoden 2 again as per my annual tradition.

“You’re really here right?”

Riou paused.

His hands rested on Jowy’s chest. Brown eyes searched blue, trying to find confirmation for the single second of doubt that had suddenly crept in.

“ _ **I’m here**_.”

Jowy’s hands gently moved to cup and caress over Riou’s face, holding his cheeks as he held his gaze.

“I’m _never_ leaving you again.”

The words that followed brought a wave of relief to Riou.

“I know you won’t.” Riou felt his heart beating all too hard now. Something in Jowy’s gaze...it was close to what Riou’s own feelings had been for a while now. The realization that had hit at the start of the war was growing again, almost overwhelming him.

“Can I..do something..you trust me right Riou?”

Riou nodded. Of course he trusted Jowy. Out of all the people he knew throughout his life, he always trusted Jowy the most out of anyone without question.

His heart raced even more in that split-second, staring into those blue eyes that were looking at him as if he was the only thing that ever truly mattered.

Jowy leaned in slowly, fingers touching closer to the other’s jawline as he didn’t hesitate in doing what he had intended. His lips lightly brushed Riou’s as if to test that feeling. The moment experienced with his best friend, the one person he had cared in ways he hadn’t for any other person in his entire life..it was always what he had imagined and more.

The softness of Riou’s response in the kiss only increased Jowy’s need. He’d always wanted to experience everything he possibly could with the other boy. The fact that it was something so intimate made his heart feel like it could fall apart at the seams at any moment.

“I..love you..” Jowy whispered in a gentle tone, lightly running his lips along Riou’s before he felt a hand run along the back of his neck to pull him forward into another kiss.

Riou kissed him fervently, the lonely nights of longing for his best friend flashing through his mind. The constant worrying of whether Jowy was still alive, always thinking about..if he loved him in the ways Riou had loved Jowy.

With those sentiments returned, Jowy only proved that further by running his hands down Riou’s shoulders, dipping over his sides to his hips and pulling him so close their chests touched. Their hearts were practically beating as one.

Everything about the way Riou kissed back screamed for Jowy to feel on and hold him. They pressed closer, Jowy stepping forward only to have Riou pressed against the wall. 

“Jowy..” Riou breathed, fingers gripping along the hem of the blue shirt along the other’s frame. “...I missed you so much..” He swallowed, gathering his courage as he continued. “..And I just want you so much too..”

The _please_ he meant to say was lost as Jowy captured his lips in a rough kiss, displaying the passion he felt for the boy in return.

“I’ve wanted you just as much for too long, so much time was taken from us but no more.” Jowy kissed Riou again as if he needed him to breathe, his hands moving to hold him close and feel the intense warmth between them.

“I want to touch you and feel you..” Jowy exhaled softly, feeling Riou’s hands starting to push at his blue shirt in response, fingers almost shaking in earnest.

“I want that too.”

Jowy didn’t hesitate as he allowed Riou to pull off his shirt and run his hands on his bare chest. He then leaned in to kiss along Riou’s neck, taking in his scent which soothed him and made him want more of the boy in the same instance.

“You’re so beautiful.” The older boy muttered in a loving tone, running his hand down to tug at the sash along Riou’s waist and letting the tunic fall open.

“So are you.” Riou replied, raking his hands along Jowy’s back while pushing his hips forward. Jowy pushed back against him, both of them releasing a mixture of a gasp or a moan at the friction that occurred.

It hardly took long for Riou to start tugging at Jowy’s pants next, the two stumbling back away from the wall and closer to the bed nearby. Thank the gods Nanami had decided to go out training which normally took at least two hours.

Falling on the bed, Riou could feel a palm rubbing along the front of his pants which were slowly being slid down his legs now. He arched up to help Jowy remove them, partially moaning in the process at the touch that only served to turn him on even more.

It felt as if each touch was experimental, but Riou didn’t dare ask how Jowy managed to intently map out his body so quickly. Knowledge seemed to be hidden in blue eyes; however, the way Jowy said his name and let their bodies touch in the most intimate of ways spoke volumes.

“Yes..yes right there Jowy..” Riou whimpered, raking his fingers down the blond’s back. The passion was too real, but looking up to see Jowy staring down at him made him feel even hotter.

“Gods..you feel so good..” Jowy rasped, overtaken with moans and soft exhales of the other’s name. He reaffirmed his grip on Riou’s thighs, pushing in deeper.

Riou choked out Jowy’s name, the way the other consumed his body making him be dragged deeper into that high.

The scent intermingled with the sounds almost like an aphrodisiac, causing Jowy to leave his mark along the expanse of Riou’s neck. Those lips worked their way back up to a kiss that was so raw and overwhelming he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.

The way Riou clung to Jowy was as if he were an addiction- unable to quit, and unrelenting in letting him go again. Withdrawing just enough to breath and stare down at those brown eyes that reflected so much love, Jowy pushed in once more with a broken cry of Riou’s name spilling from his lips as he filled him with his cock and cum.

Riou followed thereafter, shuddering as the moment marked him and had him releasing cum over his chest and stomach carelessly. The intensity of his all rocked him to his core, and he could only hold onto Jowy tightly while feeling their foreheads lightly touching now.

Jowy breathed out softly, a smile etching across his perfect features.

“I love you more than words can say.”

Riou laughed lightly, threading his fingers into the long locks of Jowy’s hair.

“I know you do..cause I do too.”

_You’re my love, my life._

_~ fin._


End file.
